Beautiful Disaster
by GoddessMari17
Summary: (Sequel to Lying To Myself) After every hurricane is a rainbow right?, well sometimes there's a even bigger storm. Will you stay and try to face the rain or will you leave? (Rating will eventually change to M due to future content.)


A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this sequel out, I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. This is the first chapter out of ninety eight, I will really try to be frequent with the updates but with a hectic schedule it's going to be pretty hard. Please if you have not read Lying To Myself, please read it before you read this. Thanks for reading and I promise to try and update least once every week or two weeks, hope you guys enjoy and happy reading!

Chapter 1: Here it Comes...

*******Beautiful Disaster********

To say Ty Lee goes insane while planning events was a complete understatement, she turns into some sort of party planning monster! Everything had to go exactly how she wanted it, if everything didn't go her way Hell broke loose. Akaineya didn't even have to become bridezilla completely, Ty Lee did most of it for her. Mai warned her of Ty Lee and her psycho decoration behavior. Like an idiot Akaineya didn't listen and now she has to pay for it, she tried getting other planners but all of them mysteriously disappeared or quit at the last minute. Mai questioned Ty Lee about that several times and her reply was the following:

"The least you know is for the better..."

Now everyone is convinced she either, has them locked in a basement or killed them. Zuko doesn't care either way, as long as he doesn't have to pay anyone. If Ty Lee is happy doing it for free then let her have her fun, as long as she isn't trying to kill Akaineya or anyone else they know she is perfectly fine. Early morning Ty Lee woke Akaineya up, before they went to the sitting room Akaineya got some coffee. The sun wasn't even up, she hasn't been up this early since her daughter was a newborn. Ty Lee pulled her into the sitting room in front of a board, it had a bunch of pictures and colorful writing. Akaineya rubbed her eyes and yawned, whatever this was it had better be good.

"Ok I have everything planned out! Cream and pink should be the color scheme, you and Zuko will look great in those colors. We can celebrate your anniversary for an entire week, the first day there will be a huge parade. You and Zuko are dressed in flowing garments, you wave and blow kisses to everyone as you go through the capital. Day two will be a festival, it will be so cute! Everything will be you two, games and rides! Day three a banquet will be held and there will be dancing, day four a play will reenact your lives together from the day you met to the day you die! Days five through seven you and Zuko will retreat to Ember Island while Mai and I watch Zuleika for you!"

Ty Lee finished with a giggle, this anniversary celebration was going to out shine their actual wedding. Akaineya wasn't sure if she wanted something that big, she loves attention but not that much attention. "Ty Lee, I truly appreciate the ideas." She started "But, don't you think it's a little extreme for my sixth wedding anniversary?" Akaineya asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No!" Ty Lee gasped "You guys deserve nothing but the best, what will you do when Zuleika turns fourteen?!"

"We're still discussing the topic of her fourteenth birthday, Zuko's against the idea while I think it's very important."

There are many things in Akaineya's culture that Zuko introduced to the Fire Nation, like lighter clothing and dances. The way men in Sirie treated women, the food and holidays. The fourteenth birthday tradition was not one of them, Zuko flat out refused to let their daughter enjoy one of the biggest days in her life, Zuleika wouldn't step into womanhood as long as he was alive. Akaineya wanted her to experience the same things she did growing up, Zuleika wouldn't even know how good it would feel to finally stop being called a girl.

"Anyway, I have an official name for the whole event." Ty Lee did a drumroll on the table "Akaiko Sixth Wedding Anniversary!"

"Akaiko?" Akaineya raised an eyebrow, what in Agni's name?

"Yeah, it's your names combined!" Ty Lee pulled down a chart "I had Zuneya, Kokai, Neko, Akaizu, Neyako, and the list goes on and on."

"Akaiko won?"

"Yes, it's sounds so cute!"

"Why don't just call it, the anniversary of the Fire Lord and Lady. It's simple, nothing extreme."

"It's plain and boring, besides I already had a lot merchandise made!"

Akaineya nearly spat out her coffee "Merchandise, Ty Lee what?!"

Ty Lee rolled in a wide table, everything had her and Zuko's wedding portrait on it. So that's why she needed their picture, Akaineya stood up "This is waaaaay too much!" She picked up a pen and looked at it. Why did they need merchandise?, they did need them at all.

"Akaiko Sixth Wedding Anniversary will be a hit!" Ty Lee screamed joyously "I have to go make the posters and banners, oh we need lots and lots of fireworks!" She took Akaineya's coffee then ran out the room.

Akaineya sighed and looked out the window, the sun was beginning to rise "Zuleika will be waking up soon, might as well go get her now." She grumbled.

How disastrous could this whole thing be?

*******Beautiful Disaster********


End file.
